


They Knew

by dianavieira10



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Cameron Black - Freeform, Deception, F/M, Kay Daniels - Freeform, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianavieira10/pseuds/dianavieira10
Summary: If he could freeze one moment of his life, Cameron knew which would be the chosen one. He had everyone around him. Jonathan was free, the team was there. And there was Kay, his badass partner.





	They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative end to Deception’s finale, in which Cameron and Kay are cannon. I may twist things a bit. This is my way of saying goodbye to Deception.

If he could freeze one moment of his life, Cameron knew that would be the chosen one. The Archive was full, filled with his people, his family. Everyone was talking so loudly with joy and excitement that were so clear on every single one’s face. Their laughs echoed through the room and his mind. 

He missed this. 

Dina, Jordan, Gunter, the incredible team that literally always had his back, were all over Jonathan with new ideas for his future show. Mike was beside Dina, as she just broke the amazing news that Deakins removed his suspension. 

Jonathan was right in front of him. His brother was free, again. They did it. He did it. Kept fighting, kept believing. Kept everyone in that room believing they’d get Jonathan free. He knew he was going to do it, he had to. 

Mystery Woman’s big deception was finally over. No more crimes, killings, disgusting tricks.

And now, his brother could finally have the life he wanted. Or simply a life. He could have his own show. Cameron would be more than thrilled to back his brother up in his career. Hell, he was willing to do anything that meant Jonathan’s happiness, because everything he has done so far was taking away his life.

He smiled to the thought of watching one of his brother’s shows. 

“You’re oddly quiet” Kay noticed in a lower voice, leaning her body against his side to catch his attention.

Then there was Kay. His badass partner who sometimes believed in this moment more than him. In fact, she was the one who made him achieve his goal. Kay got him through it all.

“Yeah. I was, hmm, thinking about how right this moment feels” He confessed, letting his eyes wander over. “It used to be like this all the time… before. You know?” Cameron softly said. “Can’t you hear their laughs echoing? Isn’t it amazing?”

Agent Daniels smiled unreservedly when she realized what he was saying. Cam’s team seemed like a group of hysterical teenagers as they couldn’t contain themselves about the future. It was delightful to watch.

She was so glad to be there. When Cameron Black showed up at a crime scene, in his full-of-himself way of being, she never, ever, thought for a second it’d lead to that very moment.

“It is. What you guys have here is something else Cam. I just…” She swallowed while trying to find the right words, looking down to her hands. “I’m really thankful that you all let me be a part of it.”

Her declaration made Cameron shiver a bit. He watched her stare down like she was embarrassed or had something else to say. Either way, Kay letting her walls down for him was starting to become a habit and he was pretty much at peace with it.

But he wasn’t the type of facing his feelings. He didn’t even know what feelings there were for sure, or their dimension when it came to Kay. Maybe because of his childhood, where their father made sure the twins learned that thoughts and feelings had to stay far behind from what they needed to do. Actions first, always.

Cameron never allowed himself to pay attention to those feelings. He couldn’t be swerved from his mission of freeing Jonathan.

So he ignored it. Not Kay, but how she made him feel. He only knew that everything felt better, and he was stronger, when she was there. The only thing he have always attended when it came to Kay was his exceptional need to impress her. Right from the beginning. 

Everything else was suppressed.  
Until Jonathan told him he was jealous of her. It was when it hit him.

“You made yourself part of this team, Kay. You’ve earned your spot here. It’s yours as long as you’ll take it” The smile that was plastered on Cameron’s face as he assured her that he wanted her there, made Kay’s heart race a little.

And her eyes found his. It was a fearful glance of what both wanted.

Because "what if Kay’s idea of future has nothing to do with me?"  
And "what if he goes back to his old life and leaves?"

“Cameron! Kay!” Jonathan’s scream felt like the alarm that takes you off your best dream in the morning.

Their heads turned so quickly and synchronized that it looked they were caught doing something naughty. 

“Darlings, you weren’t really giving a damn about us but we’re going to the bar to celebrate. Mind joining us?” Dina was on to them for a while. For her it was too obvious that Cameron was falling for Kay since day one.

“Yeah, sure. Same old bar?” Cam returned, getting on his feet and leaving Kay body side. She immediately felt the cold absence of him and it made her cheeks turn pink. 

“Yeap. Unless you guys want to introduce me to a new other location to spend my nights.” Jonathan jested, with a puckish smirk.

-

They were all getting ready to leave to the bar. Cameron, as he was always perfectly suited up for anything, left for the balcony to enjoy the New York night lights while waiting. Something he got the habit of doing every starry night like that was.

Kay left the bathroom and got a glimpse of Cam’s body outside.

“Beautiful night, hun?” She pointed out in what was like a whisper, reaching his side again.

His body rotated towards hers. Cameron studied Kay’s face. Glossy eyes, mouth curved into a sweet, dazzling smile. 

“It’s a… heavenly night.” He may have lost himself in the moment. “Is everyone ready to go?” Changing the subject seemed a good idea.

“I think so. But I bet Mike’s still fixing his shirt somewhere” Kay alleged. Their giggles got mixed in the sound of the wind that was blowing Kay’s hair. “But I’m not going tonight. I’m tired and I really, really need to crawl to my couch and sleep for as long as I can.”

Cameron’s reaction did not go unnoticed by Kay. His smile slipped, and he pressed his lips together. 

“Oh” He couldn’t hide his disappointment. “I thought you were coming along” Cam murmured. He really wanted to go to their usual bar. With her.

“It’s not I don’t want to join you guys. But Cam, the smallest thought of laying on my couch with some freakish movie that I leave on just to keep me company, and a glass of wine… Uh, it gives me chills.” Kay voiced her inner will. 

The truth was the FBI agent needed to stop for a bit on her own and think. Figure out what she was going to do with all that was happening. Whatever it was with that blue-eyed illusionist.

Cameron hard swallowed. His mental visualization of her description was not helping him think straight. The image would not leave his mind so soon, he was certain of that.

“I get it Kay. I can’t fight with couch, movie and wine. No, I totally get it.” He softly mocked her. 

Her gentle laugh reacting to his silly joke made Cameron feel like he was on top of the world. 

All his shows, the applause, screams, all the spotlight he has had in his life felt good. But nothing has ever felt so immensely smashing like that singular woman right there made.  
And another thing, as it is safe to say at this point, Cameron loved about Kay Daniels, was that she had the ability to amaze him at the least expected moments. 

“Yeah you could... If you want, you know.” She retorted as her eyes, that were somewhere lost in Cam’s intense, passionate stare, gleamed like nothing he has ever seen before. “Honestly I don’t have a doubt about how the fight would end. You’d…” She couldn’t finish. It was like her throat closed. 

Probably for once in his life he was so grateful that he was the impetuous brother.

His body closed the distance between them. Kay’s heart was beating so fast she would swear the entire New York could listen. His trembling arms reached to her and held her strongly. The sensation of being between his arms was something she had been thinking about for a while but there was no dream, no thought, that could compare to how it felt.

The stupidly sweet dimples on his face, the ones she loved and hated for so many different reasons, were there. And his smile. That damn smile didn’t leave his face, just like his eyes didn’t leave hers for a second. Not until their lips slowly touched.

From that singular touch on, there was a mess of feelings, sensations and discoveries. The kiss did not last for long. Racing hearts and intense kissing made breathing difficult. Plus, Cameron had something to say.

“So you’re implying my companionship is better than some lousy movie on your TV?” He accused, with the sweetest smile.

The burning sensation of his lips against hers was still too fresh and clouding her ability to think. And she was feeling so light. As if Cameron was carrying all the weight of her body, with his arms still around her. 

It felt like magic.

“Yes, Cam.” Her voice got a bit more deep, serious. “And I’m suggesting you could come with me. Let’s sneak out of here.” 

By then, the whole team had seen the two love birds, as Dina didn’t stop calling them for the rest of the night, and quietly left. Kay and Cameron, they deserved it.

They did. After all the fighting, all the time they couldn’t even afford to stop and think about was growing there, it was over. Well, for them, it was only beginning. Neither of them knew what the future was holding for them, but they had the time to figure it out.

And even though they didn’t say it to each other, they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave kudos/comments so i know you liked reading it as much i liked writing.  
> Thank you!


End file.
